


My boyfriend has his revenge, annoying me is his pleasure (Mew!Prank)

by heyelisa



Series: Youtuber Gulf Kanawut - The Serie [5]
Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Chopper is cute here too, M/M, Mew Suppasit have his revange, Mew is a strong man with pranks, Pranks, Short & Sweet, Singer Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Trying to be funny, You can't call your boyfriend a friend, YouTuber Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyelisa/pseuds/heyelisa
Summary: Mew has his revenge, not sweet for Gulf, but they are still very cute after all.Gulf!YoutuberMew!SingerThe last prank, poor Gulf.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Youtuber Gulf Kanawut - The Serie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799572
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	My boyfriend has his revenge, annoying me is his pleasure (Mew!Prank)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, remember that English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> I also want to say: Happy birthday Waanjais, I wish you guys peaceful days and good things for everyone, let's stay together supporting MewGulf for a long time, ok?
> 
> Do you have any suggestions for the next "videos"? I thought of a chapter of "the boyfriend tag", it's cool?
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Mew held the cell phone camera at a height where he could be seen sitting in the car seat, he turned on the light inside the car to illuminate his face.

"Today is the day of revenge." Mew said and smiled.

And so another video started on the Gulf Kanawut channel, the introduction flashed and the name of the youtuber appeared.

"Okay, I'm not Gulf Kanawut." Mew said and laughed "You probably noticed that already, well, I'm here after two videos of pranks to get my revenge." He looked out the window, licking his lips and turned his attention back to the cell phone that was recording "I'm in the parking lot, I just got back from the studio, I was planning to make this video over the weekend, but I'm going to need to travel and decided to try it now, so the Gulf will have something to edit over the weekend, because he’s probably going to edit this video after this. 

Gulf actually edited it and left a caption on that part of the video confirming that unfortunately he had this job.

"I decided to take my revenge because I was ignored in a video, and I'm still upset about it." Mew pouted "Well, he then tried to make a video until it pissed me off, although I can't complain about that kiss video, but I decided to put these two things together and really piss him off today, I'm going to do whatever it takes him crazy, he'll probably get angry faster, but okay, it's revenge. " The singer laughed "I feel really embarrassed to talk to my phone like that, but that's okay, let's get started."

Mew turned off the car and continued recording, the outside area was more lit and then he grabbed a backpack, then locked the car.

"I started the plan by ignoring some messages from him, not all because he said important things today, but I tried to respond as coldly as possible, which he hates." Mew said, as he walked to the apartment entrance "I know he's playing with some friends online, he texted me asking if I wanted him to wait for me to play or not, and I said I wouldn't play today, but that is also part of the plan, just wait. "

Mew set up the camera to record the entrance to the door while unlocking it. As he put in the password, he heard Gulf screaming and cursing.

"We're going to need to censor this," Mew said and Gulf said something very loudly "God, he has a dirty mouth, I swear."

He opened the door, and tried to hold his phone unconcerned, hoping it was filming Gulf. The young youtuber was sitting in the living room, playing on the computer, he was leaning against the chair, with headphones on and laughing now after cursing.

As part of the plan, Mew disguised his phone on the kitchen table, leaning on his backpack and aiming to record Gulf. He took off his shoes and went to the bedroom without saying anything.

**Cut.**

"Okay, hello." Mew said on another camera in the room "I'm going to have a lot of angles and cameras for this video, I thought of everything, this is his backup camera, so I'm just going to leave it in the room and my cell phone is in the living room, usually when I come home I always talk to him immediately, you know, I'm a loving person, that's the first thing I do, let's see if he will notice."

**Cut.**

Meanwhile, in the Gulf room he looked toward the bedroom and then looked back at the computer thoughtfully.

"Yes, it was Mew..." Gulf said to his friend who was playing "He arrived now, yes..." Gulf laughed "He was in the studio, he is finishing the album, on the weekend he... hey, you you need to come this way to protect me you little shit... no... "He turned his attention again towards the room" Hey! I died? " He asked turning his attention to the game "Fuck it!" Gulf leaned over to peek at the bedroom door "Hm, I think I'm going to finish the game here, I have to order dinner, we play at the weekend, okay? I'll win next time, I promise."

Gulf turned off the game and sat for a while, he took out his phone.

Informing by subtitles that it was to check if Mew had spoken to him and he had inadvertently ignored it because he was playing, but that had not happened.

Walking towards the bedroom, Mew was lying on the bed, his shirt was slung over his shoulder and the glasses he always wore when he got home were already on his face while he turned on the laptop.

Gulf stood for a few seconds.

"Hi." Gulf said and Mew looked at him as if everything was normal.

"Hello." Mew smiled and Gulf frowned as if he asked an obvious question. "What?"

"Why didn't you speak to me?" Gulf slowly approached "Did something happen?"

"No, you were playing so I didn't want to disturb you." Mew said.

"Since when?" Gulf asked if he played on the bed, looking at Mew.

"Was the game good?" Mew asked and Gulf sighed.

"Give me my kiss!" Gulf demanded and Mew wanted to laugh, but didn't move "Hey!"

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet." Mew lied and Gulf turned on the bed, bringing Mew's face closer "Nooo, later." He denied it and Gulf pulled away to face him.

"I don't care about that, just one." Gulf said and Mew didn't move, hearing a sigh from his youtuber boyfriend "Whatever." Gulf said getting up, upset, and returning to the living room.

Mew laughed and got up quickly from the bed, going into the living room with his laptop in his hands.

**Cut.**

He used the laptop camera image now to film himself and Gulf, sulking, on the couch, looking for something interesting to watch on TV.

"He's already pissed and I haven't started yet." Mew whispered and made a serious face, taking out his cell phone and stop recording there, pretending to start a work call "Boss!" He said loudly and Gulf looked at him "No, no, we can work things out now, I'm not busy, we can talk."

Mew kept talking loudly on the phone and about work, making Gulf sigh on the couch, turning off the television and throwing the controller angrily on the couch, going to the bedroom.

"He really hates that, I knew he was going to react like that, he hates that I talk loudly about work when he's trying to watch television, usually when I have something to do I stay in the room and I don't speak so loudly ..." Mew did a little massage on the neck "Oe! I screamed, right? it hurts. When he also needs to talk about work he walks away if I'm doing something, we're good at it."

Mew continued pretending to talk on the phone for a while, the video accelerated and he shared the screen with images from the camera he left in the bedroom, recording Gulf in bed, upset. Chopper went to bed after a while and Gulf paid attention, lying with him.

The screen was in the picture of the room and soon Mew appeared, winning Gulf's eyes.

"I'll take a bath." Mew warned and Gulf continued to stare at him from the bed, next to Chopper. "Are you getting a lot of cuddles, little baby?" The singer spoke to the puppy, approaching and Gulf sat on the bed.

Mew petted Chopper's chubby tummy and then rubbed his forehead in the same place.

"At least someone here gets good things." Gulf said.

"What did you say?" Mew asked, holding back laughter, his face still on Chopper's belly.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me?" Gulf questioned.

"I'm not ignoring you, aren't we talking now?"

"Very funny! Kiss me then!" Gulf said and Mew walked away "What the fu..."

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet." Mew tried to sound real and Gulf pulled Chopper close to him, lying embraced with the puppy. Turning his back on Mew.

"OK." That was all Gulf answered.

**Cut.**

"He is so angry, I am wondering if I will be able to do everything I had thought." Mew said, in the bathroom, holding the phone very close to his face and with wet hair "Here is one more thing that I sometimes do and he always complains."

**Cut.**

The screen changes to the bedroom, where Gulf is on his phone, with Chopper biting a toy beside him on the bed.

"P'Gulf!" Mew shouted from the bathroom and Gulf initially ignored "P'Gulf! Gulf! Gulf!" The singer continued to scream.

"UH!" Gulf shouted back.

"Can you bring me the towel? I forgot." Mew said and Gulf slammed the phone against his chest, sighing.

"I always say, take the towel before entering the bathroom, you never listen to me." Gulf said, getting up to take the towel, which Mew left on the bed "Open it, it's here!" He said and Mew opened only one space of the door, extending his hand and Gulf pulled the towel away "Open it more, why are you holding the door?"

"I'm going to finish my shower yet." Mew said and Gulf pushed the towel back "Tua-Aeng!"

Mew forgot for a few seconds that it had to sound a little cold.

"Ah! Are you nice now? Am I your Tua-Aeng now?" Gulf leaned against the wall, holding the towel against his chest "Kiss me and I'll give it to you."

"I still don't..."

"Don't come with this to me." Gulf said and made a sad expression "P'Mew, please." He pleaded, knowing that Mew would not resist his cute tone.

_ Super cute tone. _

Mew's hand that was out the door can be seen, trying to reach for the towel and Gulf kept moving away.

"Is cold!" Mew complained and Gulf approached the door, placing his face against the small space "No kidding, the towel!"

"Only one." Gulf said, in a whisper "Don't you love me anymore?"

Mew briefly kissed Gulf's forehead, pulling on the towel and trying to close the door.

"Hia!" Gulf knocks on the door and Mew laughed from the bathroom "This is not funny!"

**Cut.**

Mew is standing in the middle of the room, staring at the camera with an amused smile on his face.

"Gulf went down with Chopper, because it was time for Chopper to come down at night, so I already got a camera place here in the room." The singer started by saying "I confess, I'm really sorry for him, after I finished the shower he was ignoring me when I asked if he would go for a walk with Chopper or should I go, he just took Chopper's collar and kept looking for a slipper." Mew laughed "He doesn't take long on the night walk, so I'll be here hoping that this is going to be a good one."

On the screen, seven minutes passed.

Mew was sitting on the couch on his phone when Gulf arrived with Chopper.

"A good walk, my love?" Mew asked.

"Are you talking to me or Chopper?" Gulf asked, as he hung the dog's collar and Mew picked Chopper up when the dog approached the couch, repeating the question "I see." Gulf said, a little upset.

"I'm so hungry, I'm going to order dinner." Mew informed and Gulf did not answer, just took his own cell phone, sitting on the other side of the sofa.

Mew tried not to feel sorry, continuing with the idea.

"Hello? Sawadee krub!" Mew said on the phone "I would like to order, Krub." The singer looked quickly at the camera and then at Gulf for a few seconds "Krub, I would like to order the lobster in butter, Thai prawn pad, do you have fried rice?"

As he spoke, Gulf looked at Mew, with a confused look.

"Yes, it's okay, that's fine, put a lot of shrimp, okay?" Mew laughed and Gulf frowned "Krub pom, what's the price?"

Mew finished the order under Gulf's bewildered gaze and when he hung up the phone, Gulf moved his head in his direction.

"What?" Mew asked.

"What are you doing?" Gulf asked and Mew was innocent "What am I going to eat? I can't eat what you order."

"Did you also want to have dinner?" Mew asked and Gulf made a frustrated sound.

"Seriously?" Gulf denied, getting up.

"Hey!" Mew called and Gulf stopped to face him "You can call and ask for something else."

"I don't know what happened to you today, but it's fucking annoying me." Gulf said and Mew's eyes widened in surprise at the phrase "Enjoy this crappy food."

"Oee Noooong!" Mew pulled Gulf by the hand so he wouldn't leave the room and Gulf sat on the sofa, putting his hand on his face. Mew pouted looking at the camera and then made a serious face.

"If you're angry, why don't you just say so and we can solve it, you're really pissing me off." Gulf said, his face still hidden by his hands "I didn't do anything to make you mad, I know I didn't." Gulf said in a soft tone.

Mew almost gave up.

"Can't you order your own food?" Mew asked and Gulf got up quickly and went to the bedroom, slamming the door "P'Gulf! Don't slam the door!" He also said from the living room, pouting now looking at the camera "Now there's just one more prank on the list, but I already want to give up."

**Cut.**

The video screen was shared with Gulf lying on the bed, on his phone and Mew in the living room, getting a good angle for the other camera.

"Now comes the last thing I thought, so I asked a friend for help and he showed me this from a tik tok video? I think that's it, so I hope Nong doesn't get too angry." Mew turned on the computer and smiled at the camera "My food is coming, I called the restaurant again and ordered a fish dish that Gulf can eat, I was sorry he didn't have anything to eat, I can't make him hungry or he will be more upset, right? "

The video sped up a little while Mew started a game round, the food was not long in coming.

"Nong!" Mew shouted to Gulf "Noong!" He continued.

Gulf left the room and stood in the living room looking at Mew. In the video a zoom was placed on him and his facial expression,  _ very angry. _

"Can you receive it? The food has arrived." Mew said and turned his attention to the game, while Gulf walked to the door, receiving the food and setting it on the table, looking back at Mew.

"What are you doing?" Gulf asked, approaching and stopping near Mew "Aow, are you playing?"

"Yes." Mew said, looking at the computer screen.

"You said you weren't going to play today..."

"The audio is open, they are listening to you." Mew informed and Gulf walked away, returning to the table.

"You just didn't want to play with me then." Gulf said from the table, looking for his dinner.

"No, no, it was my friend saying my dinner was here." Mew said and Gulf turned to face him.

"Friend?" Gulf asked and Mew ignored "Am I the friend?"

"I'm just going to throw one more and have dinner… Aow! They almost caught me now, will you cover me?" Mew kept talking and Gulf was still looking at him "Have you had dinner yet? I'm going to have dinner with my friend when this is over."

"Hey!" Gulf said and Mew looked at him "Who's your friend here?"

"You are not my friend?" Mew asked and Gulf frowned.

"Am I just your friend? Who are you playing with to call me a friend? What's wrong with you today?" Gulf approached, looking at the computer screen.

"You are disturbing me." Mew said and Gulf stared at him, while the singer tried to hold back the laugh "What?"

"Don't come!" Gulf said, walking away angrily and returning to the bedroom, slamming the door harder.

"Aow!" Mew looked at the camera for two seconds before saying "Nong!! The door!" He left the game and went to the bedroom carrying his cell phone recording, but under "I already asked not to slam the doors."

Gulf remained silent and his face against the pillow, avoiding Mew.

"Gulf?" Mew called and Gulf did not answer "Hey."

"Alaiwa?! I really wanted to talk all day to find out what happened to you and you come with this fucking friend thing? I'm not your fucking friend, I'm your boyfriend, damn it." Gulf said, still not looking at Mew and Mew laughed out loud "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

Gulf sat upset and looked at Mew.

"But aren't you my friend too?" Mew asked and Gulf stared at him with an angry lips. "Okay, okay." Mew approached.

"Get out!" Gulf said and Mew held up his phone, filming him.

"I feel a little revenge for the video ignoring me, but I don't feel good at all about seeing you angry." Mew said and Gulf realized, threw himself back on the bed, making a strange sound and Mew laughed, lying down beside him.

"No, you were so mean to me, stop!" Gulf said and pulled his hand away from Mew, who kissed Gulf's shoulder and rubbed his face on the youtuber's arm "You were an idiot today, I hated it, I was so angry, really really angry."

"I'm sorry, I swear I wanted to give up from the beginning, it was difficult for me too." Mew said and Gulf looked at him "I love you, I love you." Mew pulled the camera away and the sound of kisses was heard.

**Cut.**

Gulf was sitting next to Mew on the bed and looking at the camera on the next table.

"I still feel really upset." Gulf said and Mew laughed, pulling him into a hug to lie on his lap "Never call me a friend anymore!"

"Oe oe oe!" Mew rocked Gulf in his arms and smiled "I promise, I'll just call you a boyfriend or future husband." He said and Gulf laughed, his ears red with embarrassment.

"No more pranks, right?" Gulf asked and Mew agreed.

"I don't like to see you angry, but I needed my revenge, now we can be cute again!" Mew said and Gulf sat down and looked at him "What?"

"Give me a kiss!" Gulf asked and Mew smiled, leaning over to kiss him, but Gulf stopped him, holding Mew by the shoulder and looking at the camera "I just wanted to say goodbye first, I hope you guys enjoyed seeing me very angry, but it won't happen anymore." He laughed and Mew pouted "Now, you want me to kiss you... friend?"

"Noooo!" Mew threw himself against Gulf, lying on the bed and leaving the angle of the video, while Gulf let out a laugh "Your future husband."

"Very nice friend." Gulf said laughing out loud.

"Hey, P'Gulf! Don't say that!" Mew complained and a kiss was heard.

Ending another video. 


End file.
